Time
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: After Amelia Xavier loses her father, there is only one thing she can do; go back into the future and change everything. But that is easier said than done. What happens when Amelia begins to fall in love with the man responsible for her father's death? How will her actions change her future?


Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry Amelia." Was all Logan could say as 23 year old Amelia Xavier stood in front of her father's headstone.

Amelia had just found out about her father's death after watching Magneto trying to take over the world again. She had been study abroad in Italy for about three years and the last time she saw her father was after they got into an argument about her going to Italy. He wanted her to stay and help at the school but she wanted to explore the world. She now wished she had stayed.

"He died for no reason. Jean ended up dying anyways." Amelia says bitterly as her brown eyes glanced at Jean's, then Scott's headstones.

"He died trying to save her; trying to save everyone. Now we need to discuss what you want to do with the school. He did leave it in your name so it's up to you." Logan explains.

Amelia glared up at the man. "I just found out my father is dead and you to discuss what I want to do with the school? I-I can't…do this right now Logan."

Before Logan could even say anything, Amelia had already turned around and was heading inside the house. She tried to ignore the sympathetic stares coming from all the students and adults that worked there. Many of them she didn't even recognize as she pulled the key out to her bedroom and unlocked the door. The moment she heard it unlike, she opened the old wooden door and stepped inside before shutting and locking it behind her. Everything seemed the same way since she left. There was till the queen bed, a TV, a desk, several bookshelves filled with books that her father had given her to read while growing up.

Amelia Nicole Xavier had been born right when mutants were starting to be accepted into society. She never knew her mother but she knew her name was Moira MacTaggert. Her father, Charles Xavier, and her mother had met when her father was much younger. Charles had told Amelia that her mother left two days after she was born. She never said why. She just left but it was clear that Amelia had inherited her mother's dark brown hair and eyes. However, that wasn't the only thing she had inherited from her parents. Her father was what you called a mutant. He could read people's mind, see what they had seen, control them, basically anything he want. Although, Amelia could only read minds if she was touching the person. She could also time travel which she had only done a couple times and could control earth elements. For example, she could make a plant grow but she could also make the plant move and had gotten in trouble for moving vines which caused people to trip.

As Amelia walked over to her side table and picked up a picture of her father and her when she was a teenager, she knew what she had to do. She had to go back in time, almost 60 years to be exact, to when her father had just met Magneto. She needed to stop them from being enemies. She needed her father back in her life.

Amelia picked her still packed suitcase up from the ground and took one glance around her room. She had no idea if she altered the past if it would affect her future. This could possibly cause her parents not to fall in love and then she would never be born. She just wanted to remember her life as best as she could. She closed her bloodshot eyes and began to think of the year and place she wanted to travel to. _1963. Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. _

The next time Amelia opened her eyes, she stood outside the all too familiar school. It all looked the same except there was nobody outside. Back in the future there would be students from age five to 18 outside, hanging around. It was quite strange to Amelia as she walked up to the doors and gave three knocks on the wood. It was freezing outside and Amelia was just wearing a pair of jean shorts, a cream colored knit sweater, and black converse. It had to been only 50 degrees outside. The young woman looked up as the wooden door open. She knew it was her father as soon as he opened the door with his dark hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in khaki pants, a navy blue dress shirt with a black sweater over it, and brown loafers.

"I was told I could come here if I had a mutation." Amelia says softly. She tried to fight back the urge to throw her arms around her father but she knew that would scare him.

Charles Xavier examined the young woman carefully. She was short, maybe 5'2 or 5'3 feet tall. She had dark brown hair that fell in soft waves. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color with flicks of blue and green. She honestly looked like she could be related to Moira. The poor girl looked freezing to death and he could tell that she had been crying.

"Yes! Please come in. I'm Charles Xavier. You must be freezing. Raven could you please get her some tea and something to eat." Amelia hears his familiar English accent says.

Amelia watches as a pretty blonde nods and turns around to leave to go into the kitchen she assumed. She remembered her father telling her about a woman named Raven but she had never met the woman. Amelia walks inside the warm mansion and gives a small nod to a blonde guy. She was too busy looking at a man to even hear her father's question. The man was tall. He had dark hair slicked back, cold blue eyes and a strong look face. He looked like he was pissed off at the world. He was dressed in dark jeans, a navy blue sweater, and a brown leather jacket. To Amelia the man was the most handsome man she had ever met in her entire life.

"Miss? Are you okay?" Amelia hears her father asks.

"Y-Yes, sorry I was just so mesmerized by how large this place is and how lovely the wood details are." Amelia answers.

"I asked you what your name was." Charles says a bit confused.

"Amelia Xa-" she cuts herself off before finishing the rest of her last name.

"Do you not even know your own name? Stupid girl." The man in the jacket says.

Amelia shoots a glare his way. "Ignore Erik. He's an asshole." Charles says.

It was odd to hear her father curse since he never cursed around her but at the moment she didn't care about what her father said. She was more focused on the name that had just come from her father's lips. Erik was Magneto. The guy she just had drooled over was the man responsible for so much pain in her life. It took every bit of strength not to kill the man where he stood.

Amelia offered Charles the best smile she could. "Its fine and my name is Amelia Sparks."

"What a beautiful name! Amelia. I'm Moira MacTaggert." Amelia hears a female voice says.

Amelia felt her heart drop as the woman said her name. It was her mother. She was the spitting imagine of her mother which pained her. She had so many questions for her. What did she like? Did she like reading like Amelia? Why did she leave her own daughter? But she hadn't even been born yet, much less conceived. Her mother was so beautiful and she could see why her father fell in love with her.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you. My mother gave me that name." Amelia says through gritted teeth.

"If you follow me, I'll show you where you can put your things and then we can talk about your abilities." Charles says and waves a hand to follow him.

As they walked, Amelia admired each and every inch of her home. It was exactly the same but there was nobody roaming the hallways. She looked up at her father as he stopped in front of a door and opened it for her. It was a normal room with a queen bed and a beautiful view of the outside world.

"Is this okay with you?" Charles asks the woman.

"Yes it's perfect. Thank you." Amelia says as she places her suitcase on the bed.

"I'll let you settle in and then find me in the study so we can talk about your abilities." Charles says before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

The moment her father left, Amelia unzipped her bag and began to unpack rather quickly. After unpacking her clothes she slipped into a pair of skinny jeans, brown combat boots, and a red sweater before pulling her limp hair up and exiting the room. She knew her way to the study pretty well. Growing up her father and her would often have serious talks in there as they sipped tea in front of the fireplace. She gave her father a soft smile as she entered the study and took a seat in one of the comfy chairs when he offered one.

"So what exactly can you do?" Charles asks her as he paces her a teacup and a saucer.

"Well, a couple of things. I can read minds by touching a person and I can control earth elements." Amelia replies and leaves out the part about her being able to time travel.

Charles looks up at her with a wide grin. "Really? I can read minds as well but I don't have to touch a person. I can also see they're memories and change memories. I've never met someone with same ability as me. It's quite pleasant actually."

"I've never met someone who could read minds either." Amelia lies.

"So what's your story?" Charles asks and then takes a sip of tea.

"I was raised by a single father who worked for a college. He was a wonderful father and raised me well even after we discovered I had a mutation. After I graduated high school, I went to college and met a man who I fell in love with. He ended up killing my father and I fled here for safety." Amelia explains.

Charles frowns and glances at the fire that was cracking softly in the fireplace. "I'm sorry about your father and you're safe here. We could actually use your help. We're trying to stop this very powerful mutant named Sebastian Shaw. The man killed Erik's mother right in front of eyes because he couldn't move a coin. Erik has the ability to move metal."

_That explains a lot. _"Is that why he's so…bitter?" she asks.

Charles chuckled lightly. "Yes but he's not that bad. You just have to crack his shell. Even I haven't done that yet. I would invite you to help us defeat this man but it's going to be very dangerous."

"I think I can handle dangerous." Amelia says.

"Good. Welcome to the X-Men." Her father says which causes her heart to shatter. She had always wanted her father to say those words to her.


End file.
